


You Promised

by RickestRick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickestRick/pseuds/RickestRick
Summary: Patryk comes home from work to find his partner did something he promised not too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edd Gould who's world keeps spinning thanks to all of you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Edd+Gould+who%27s+world+keeps+spinning+thanks+to+all+of+you).



Paul hears the sound of the front door open. What? He was supposed to be gone for another hour, what is he doing home? Or was it him? Paul scrambles to hide what he had been doing, shoving things under the bed and shutting his phone off. He hears Patryk sigh and hang his coat up in the living space of their small apartment. Paul throws his jacket on and leaves their shared bedroom.  
“Just the man I want to see.” Patryk says with a smile. Paul jumps a little and relaxes, he turns to his partner and envelops him in a warm hug.  
“How was work today?” Paul says moving to the other man and starts rubbing his shoulders through the white shirt he wore.  
“Oh ho ho, just wait till you hear about the asshole that held up the line today! He was about eight- Oh Paul that feels wonderful, anyway he was about eighty and-” Patryk goes on with his story and Paul nodes and says uh hu in the right places. Paul tunes out Patryk’s story to a dull rumble and admires his partner. Pat’s brown hair came off of his face like the crest of a wave and his complexion made his face glow. Paul adored the way Pat’s eyes lit up when he was talking about something he was enthralled in, and Paul couldn’t help but think about how Pat bit his lip in the throes of passion. This would be what he would miss, and Pat is the only thing that matters in this stupid world.  
“Paul? Paul? Earth to Paul?” Patryk says to no response. Paul is staring into his face and not hearing him. Pat takes his hands and grabs his partner's own, partially revealing his forearms. Paul shakes his head and snaps out of his daze.  
“Uh? What’s wrong Pat?” Paul says to the bewilderment of Patryk. The taller of the two gives the short one a look of concern.  
“Nothing’s wrong with me Paul, is there something wrong with you?” Patryk stares into his face and gives him a look. Paul bites his lip and shakes his head no.  
“Of-uh of course not Pat. What would give you that idea?” Patryk doesn’t reply, he knows that Paul is lying. But why would Paul lie?  
“You haven’t acted this suspicious since I caught you at smoking in bed, when I told you not too.” Pat says with a smile. “Lets just get ready for bed, ok?” Paul nods relieved and proceeds to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Patryk sits back on the couch and thinks.  
They meet back in the bedroom at roughly the same time, Paul walking in on Pat taking his shirt off. Once again Paul can’t help but admire the other's toned stomach and willowy arms. Patryk notices him staring and rolls his eyes with a smile.  
“Do you want me tonight Paul?” Pat says invitingly. Paul smiles with tired eyes. “I want you every night baby, but it’s been a long day and I know you’re ti-”  
Patryk stops the other with a deep kiss slipping in a little tongue. Paul responds with bringing his partner closer as he kissed more passionately taking control of the session. Pat’s arms go around Paul tilting his head up so he can get a better position, he can feel his partner’s hand groping his lower back and feeling down. Paul pushes the other onto the bed and lays on top of him peppering him with kisses as he undoes the others belt and pulls it off. Patryk smiles and tries to take Paul's jacket off but he shrugs the hands off, Pat gets a little frustrated but lets it happen. Paul is now attempting to pull off Patryks pants with his feet when Pat tries to take his jacket off and again his hands get shrugged off. A flash of fear goes through the shorter partner.  
“No, don’t take it off.” Paul addresses Pat a little too sharply. Patryk closes his legs and manages to wiggle them out from under Paul.  
“Then there will be no pants coming off of my body, Mr. Ordery.” Pat says narrowing his eyes at his partner. They stare off until Paul lowers his eyes but then immediately shouts. “Fine! I guess neither of us is going to feel good tonight! And you know what, that’s fine with me!” His voice is laced with venom and he shoots lasers at Pat. Patryk moves forward with inhuman speed and takes his boyfriend’s jacket off. “Pat don’t!” Paul reaches out to grab the jacket back and droplets of blood fly. Fear floods his system, Paul can’t hide now.  
“See it wasn’t such a big deal was it now you bushy eyebrow-ed baby?” Patryk says as he throws the jacket into the pile behind the door. “Now where were w-” Pat stops. Red angry slashes criss cross on Paul's wrist and travel up his forearm. Small drops of blood are beaded on cut through scabs, Paul's arms look as if they had gone through a tiger cage. “Pa-Paul you, you- you said you wouldn’t.” Pat’s voice was breaking as he spoke.  
“Listen I can explain-” Paul said.  
“No! You said you wouldn’t! You know how much this hurts me, how much this hurts us!” Tears were streaming out of Patrky’s eyes and there was a sheen of anger there as well.  
“Pat, I was just really messed up today and I couldn’t call you, so I had to do it.” Paul couldn’t explain what happened every time he felt the urge to hurt himself.  
“I don’t want to hear your excuses Paul!” Pat gave Paul one last tear stained look and bolted for the only room that locked in the house besides the front. The bushy browed partner with the slashed arms followed to the bathroom.  
Pat couldn’t believe it. The person he loved had told him, promised him that he wouldn’t hurt himself again. Before they had committed to each other Patryk had made him swear that he would try and stop. It hurt so bad when he saw his partner like that. There was a thump on the door as Paul slid down the door on his back. Pat was prepared for a standoff.  
“Pat let me begin with a huge I-am-sorry, ok? It was stupid and I broke our vow.” There was a mumble from inside the bathroom. “I didn’t think I would do it again, ever since I met you I hadn’t felt the need. But today was different. Today I got some bad news and you weren’t here.” A small bump against the door alerted Paul that Patryk was listening. “It- It was Tord.” Paul stopped as he heard a small noise from behind the door. “He want’s us to come back to the Red Army. And he said he would force us out of retirement if we didn’t heed his call.” Paul’s voice got rougher as tears started falling from his eyes. “Tord said he would hurt you, hurt you if I didn’t listen.” Paul let out a gasp. “I couldn’t stand thinking about what they would do to you, I thought they might have taken you from work. Or kidnapped you and we're doing horrible things…” The door creaked as it opened and a bundle of tears and silky hair struck Paul into a full body hug.  
“And you let me talk about my stupid story.” Pat said wiping his face against Paul's rough shirt. Paul wrapped his arms around Patryk and held him, letting him wrack his body with tears as he did the same.  
“I’ve got a new vow, I will never, NEVER, let them hurt you. I will kill the Red Guard myself if they try and hurt you. Do you understand?” Paul was speaking through tears and hate. Patryk stopped and looked Paul in the eyes and nodded burying his face once more in Paul's warmth.  
The two lie there bathing in each others blood, sweat, and tears knowing that the future is not looking as bright.


End file.
